Cupcakes
by Lost Legendaerie
Summary: When Drew needs cheering up, May decides to cook for him. Be warned, this story is full of living batter, iced charcoal, slippery floors, and way too much butter; proof that Pokemon and cooking don't mix. Shippy-lite, fluff
1. Rainy Days are Dangerous for your Health

DISCLAIMER: In case you don't know this already, I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliates. I also do not own the story Firelight by Crest of Empathy, to which this is a sort of 'sequel'. So... yeah. Enjoy!  
--------------------------------------------------------------

One

Rainy Days are Dangerous for your Health

Rain poured down on Fallarbor town, running down the walls of buildings and making tiny streams that flowed down into craters, carrying ashes with them. Droplets bounced off of tree leaves to drip down the back of shirts and cause a few moments of shock and cold. It soaked the earth down deep, making mud that a couple of kids played in, slinging mud balls at each other and squealing when their missiles found their marks.

Inside the Pokemon Center where May volunteered, Drew was sitting silently in the farthest corner. His green eyes were closed, his face expressionless, and every so often he sighed.

His rival and friend, just finishing healing a sweet little Marril, gave him a worried glance.

Nurse Lily followed her gaze. "He hasn't moved since he got here an hour ago. "

"I know. " She slipped over to his side. "Are you ok? This isn't like you at all. "

"I'm just... having a bad day. I'd really rather not talk about it. I'm not in your way or anything, am I? " He opened at his last question, turning his head slightly to look at her.

"Oh, no, not at all. Stay here as long as you like. " Her blue eyes shone with sympathy as he turned back to face the wall and resume his unusual silence.

There must be something I can do to cheer him up, she though as she got up and left. Ooooh, I know! Cupcakes! Everybody loves cupcakes!

"Can I use the kitchen for cupcakes, Nurse Lily? I want to cheer Drew up. "

The indigo haired woman though for a second. May's cooking skills were... infamous, to say the least. Then again, how much trouble could she cause?

"Go ahead, May. All my recipes are in the wooden box by the oven. "

"Oooh, thank you so very much, you won't regret it, this will be so much fun!!! " The teenager dashed off to the kitchen, mind full of plans and fantasies.

Without knowing why they did, both Drew and Lily shuddered.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Lets see, Lum and Bluk Cupcakes, Vanili Cupcakes, oh here it is, Super Rich Chocolate Cupcakes! " May whipped out the index card triumphantly. "I'm going to need some help. Come on out, Blaziken, Wynaut, Squirtle and Skitty! "

The four chosen Pokemon burst out of their respective pokeballs, Skitty landing in the sink, Squirtle in the trash can, Blaziken on the counter and Wynaut on the ceiling. The little blue pokemon was walking cheerfully around upside down, calling out his name over and over again.

"Get down here, Wynaut, that's creepy! " May fished her water Pokemon out of the trash. Skitty panicked as she tried to climb out of the slippery sink, accidentally turning on the water and soaking herself before Blaziken unceremoniously deposited her on the counter. The kitten stood stock still, shivering as May wrapped her in a towel.

"Ok, now, we▓ve got to do a really really good job on this, ok? It's for Drew. Now, for the first item on the list... " 


	2. A Recipe for Disaster

Two

A Recipe for Disaster

May chewed on a strand of hair as she read the list. "Ok, first of all, we need butter and sugar. A cup of each. "

Wynaut, still on the ceiling, scuttled over to the cabinets and pulled out a huge plastic glass and handed it to May.

"Well, it looks pretty big. But, I guess it will work. "

Blaziken opened to fridge door, and got out an armful of butter sticks, dropping them carelessly on the table. He then proceeded to unwrap all of them, and squash butter into the cup.

May bit her lip. "Well, I guess that will work. Now, I gotta find a bowl to mix everything in, oh, here we go. "

She placed a bowl the size of a small bathtub on the counter. Wynaut dropped from the ceiling like a rock, landing in said bowl. "Wy, wy! "

"Do you want to help me mix, Wynaut? " She handed the Pokemon an electric beater as Blaziken added the overflowing butter cup with a slopping noise.

Skitty grabbed the cup from him, and dipped it in the sugar bag, mewing with happiness when she tasted some. The kitten leaped full on into the bag, munching away as Blaziken dutifully added the sugar and Wynaut turned on the beaters, riding it like a pogo stick.

"Eggs... where are the eggs? " May poked her head inside the fridge. " I think we're out. "

Squirtle dashed off, slipping on the floor slightly, and came back with Chancey. The pink pokemon quickly offered May an egg the size of her head.

"That should work. " May's feet slid on the floor, and she glanced down to see a yellow substance all over the floor.

"How did butter get on the floor...? " She sighed, and cracked the egg into the bowl. 

"Now, the dry ingredients. Flour, salt, baking powder... "

May mixed the dry ingredients in a separate bowl as Skitty emerged from the now empty sugar bag, eyes huge and mewing in glee. She leaped on Squirtle, who had slipped and was lying on his back, and together they shot across the floor like a top, spinning in the butter, Skitty mewing gleefully and Squirtle turning a definite shade of green.

They bumped into May's ankles as she tried to add the flour slowly, causing her to dump it in the bowl. There was a white explosion as the flour, salt and baking power hit the egg beaters. Wynaut switched off the mixer, and leaped back onto the ceiling to try some of the white stuff that was everywhere.

"This is not good... "

Blaziken was dipping the batter into cupcake liners in the pan, still quite calm as he placed them in the oven to bake. There was a squishing noise as Wynaut fell from the ceiling again into the batter and got stuck. He growled, opening and closing his mouth as he waved his little arms in a windmill fashion.

May brushed flour from her face, making a desperate grab for Skitty and Squirtle as the hurtled by again, slipping herself and being caught in someone's strong arms before she hit the floor.

She gasped, mortified as she realized who had caught her.

"Drew? " 


	3. Life is Sweet

Three

Life is Sweet

Drew gave the kitchen a once over. There were footprints in the white powder that coated everything, even the ceiling, there was a mass of brown that looked like it belonged in a horror film as it growled and moved. To make matter's funnier, Blaziken was taking cupcakes out of the oven, tasting then and deciding that weren't done then torching them, plus something that could possible Skitty and Squirtle spinning around on the floor coated in butter and bouncing off of random objects, not unlike a very odd version of pinball.

He bit his lip as hard he dared, then managed to gasp out, "What's going on here? "

May tried to get up, slipped again, and brought both of them to the floor. "I was going to make cupcakes to cheer you up, you see, then butter got on the floor, and we were out of eggs, and I don't know what happened after that. It's all a blur. " Blaziken triumphantly held up a can of icing, and slopping some on a cupcake, then tasting it and deeming it tasty.

She made a face as Skitty and Squirtle ramped up the backs of her legs, clunking into her head as Drew removed Skitty from the now puking Pokemon.

"Ow.. and EEEWWWW! " May's face scrunched up even more as Squirtle composed itself and Water Gun'd her back to clean it off.

"Too bad there's no such thing as a Soap Bubble attack, " Drew stated calmly as Blaziken slipped and caught himself by grabbing onto the counter, leaving deep claw marks.

"... can you help me clean up? Nurse Lily is going to kill me when she sees this. And, would you like a cupcake? "

Drew hid a shudder at the thought of eating one of the mysterious lumps of charcoal on the table, dipped in icing with a Wynaut footprint on each one. The little Pokemon had freed himself from the batter and was enthusiastically helping Blaziken, occasionally licking itself and purring with happiness at the taste.

Forget your chocolate allergy, forget the fact that one bite could kill you, don't even think about how they will taste, she's your friend and it'll break her heart if you don't eat one.

He picked up one of the sticky white lumps from the counter top, and bit into it, closing his eyes as he resisted the urge to gag.

:Oh, no, that wasn't cocoa powder I put in there. It was mulch! " May's worried comment cut through Drew's thoughts like a knife, but his face was calm as he picked something that he prayed was not burned worm from between his teeth.

"Well, they cheered me up all right... Uggh... " He shuddered as his mind realized what he had just eaten. "I'll be right back. I gotta go.. get cleaning supplies! " He ran, slipped, recovered, and made it out the door with his hand clamped over his mouth.

"Blazi ken blaze. " The fire Pokemon looked down his beak at Drew's retreating figure. Neat freak.

Once Drew was finished tossing his cookies.. er, mulch cupcakes, he brought back a bucket of soapy water and a few sponges. Skitty grabbed onto a soapy sponge, lay on it, and scooted around on the floor, still on her blissful sugar high.

May stifled a giggle. "I'm glad Skitty's still having fun. "

Wynaut followed Skitty's example and they began a game of Sponge Tag, much to the human's amusement.

Suddenly, Blaziken seized May's sponge and threw it at Drew, catching him in the head with a bubbly splat. The coordinator froze for a second, then whirled around to face her, his face the picture of comic fury.

"Hey, I didn't- eee! " Drew's sponge hit her in the mouth. He wiped away a tear of laughter and looked up just in time to be pile driven into the floor with May wielding a sponge and covered in bubbles.

Nurse Lily opened the door to the kitchen to behold massive amounts of bubbles, a brown mass in a huge bowl, and frosted charcoal, not to mention May pinning Drew to the floor, him mock pleading for mercy as she fell off of him in laughter. Wynaut and Skitty were having races as they scooted around on sponges, Squirtle still looking green, and Blaziken downing yet another iced burned mulch cupcake.

She shut the door again, brushed the hair out of her face, and muttered aloud, "Walk away, Lily.. just walk away... "

Chancey appeared in front of her, and quickly offered her...

A cupcake.

END 


End file.
